Rocky Imagine (Clean)
by R5 TOP
Summary: An imagine about you and Rocky


Its the day of your first concert ever! As if that's not exciting enough though. You also have meet and greet passes! You and your best friend are going to meet your favorite band R5! It kind of sucked because you had school to go to first. You would think that your excitement would make the day go faster but you were so excited that you kept glancing over at the clock about every three seconds. Your teachers kept getting angry with you for constantly zoning out but you didn't care because you had your favorite band on your mind. There was one band member in particular that you were most excited to meet and that would be Rocky Mark Lynch! He being your favorite member of the band, not only because he is incredibly attractive but also because he has the voice of an angel. Once again your teacher pulled you from your thoughts so you wouldn't miss any more of the lesson that was being taught.

 ***at the end of the day***

The final bell has finally rung! Thank god! You and your best friend met up so you could walk to your bus together considering you were both going to your house to get ready for the concert. Once the bus pulled up to your house you and your best friend got off and ran to the house as fast as you could in excitement. Thank god that you didn't have too long to wait after you finished getting ready. Once you and your friend were ready you headed off to the venue. On the ride there you kept blasting R5 songs. Your mother thought you and your best friend were crazy but of course neither of you cared.

 ***at the venue***

"Bye mom!" You said while getting out of the car. "Make sure you don't talk poor Rocky's ear off y/n" your mom said. "I wont" you replied while Rolling your eyes. With that you walked off into the venue. "I'm so god damn excited right now!" Your friend exclaimed. "Me too!" You exclaimed while opening the main doors to the venue. Once you got there you went to where you check in. Once you and your friend were checked in you headed off to wait in line for your meet and greet photos. While you were waiting in line you saw a familiar looking person slowly making his way towards you. It was mark Lynch aka the father of the love of your life with an I pad going through the sign in check list thing. After you and your friend were done talking to mark you basically had a crazy fan girl attack and your friend had to try to calm you down which you both knew wouldn't last long because from where you were standing all you had to do to see all of them was look over the shoulder of the person in front of you. Finally you were two people away from it being your turn. Once it was your turn you were told that you and your friend could have separate VIP pictures so you asked your friend if she was cool with getting separate ones and she was fine with it. When you walked up to them you hugged them one by one. First Ellington, then Rydel, then Ross, Then Riker, and finally the one you have been waiting for for what felt like forever, Rocky! When you finally walked up to Rocky he wrapped his strong muscular arms around you. It was absolutely amazing. Lucky for you your best friend happened to catch that amazing moment on camera. After your VIP pictures you headed off to go find some good seats for the Q&A.

 ***at the Q &A***

They started answering questions from the audience and meanwhile they had Rocky going around on the floor answering questions. Lucky for you, you got picked to have your question answered. You tried really hard to keep your cool. And apparently it worked. After Rocky left to go answer more questions you and your friend looked at each other. Your friend gave you a look as if to tell you something "what?" You asked sounding incredibly confused. "Y/n! How do you not see it?" She asked. "How do I not see what?" You replied now even more confused then you were a few seconds ago. "Rocky totally likes you!" Your friend said having a _fan girl_ attack.

 ***after the opening acts***

R5 are finally about to come back out on stage! "I wonder what song they are going to open with?" You asked your friend excitedly. "Probably I want u bad because I've heard that's what they usually open with!" Your friend said answering your question. The next thing you know they were out on stage starting the first song. To your surprise they didn't open with I want u bad. Instead they opened with ain't no way we're going home. All of a sudden a few songs later they were about to start the next song but then rocky stopped everyone. "Wait wait wait! Stop! Hold on a second!" He said to the others. "I have an idea!" The next thing you know he walks up to Ross and Riker and they start whispering to each other and then all of a sudden Rydel and Ellington joined in the little circle of whispers. After they were done talking they all went back to where they were and they were about to start singing when all of a sudden rocky speaks instead. "If we could have one member of the audience to come up on stage with us!" He said. After he said that the whole venue erupted with screams. The next thing you know he begins looking through the crowd when all of a sudden his eyes landed directly on you. "You! Come on up here!" He said. So then with a shocked expression you went up on stage. They had someone pull out a stool just for you. You then sat on the stool as they serenaded you. After the song was over Rocky said something right in your ear. "Meet me backstage after the show" after he said that you headed back to your seat and told your friend what happened.

 ***backstage***

"Hey y/n!" Rocky said sounding really excited to see you. "Hey Rocky!" You said as if you two had been bffs for forever even though it sounded weird to you. "So why did you want me to meet you backstage?" You asked him sounding a bit confused. "I wanted you to meet me here because I need to ask you something" he said now sounding a bit nervous. "Okay and what would your question be?" You asked being the smartass you are. "I kinda wanted to know if you would maybe come with me to get some food before we head off for our next show?" You obviously had to agree. With that you texted your mom just telling her that the concert ran later than expected. After that you headed out to get some food with Rocky. Later on during your meal he asked for your number so that the two of you could keep in touch.


End file.
